


Dating

by ancallis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, more thinking about his character, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancallis/pseuds/ancallis
Summary: Shouldn't he have, like, a girlfriend or something by now?
Kudos: 7





	Dating

No one ever asks Kakashi why he stays single. His closer friends will occasionally try to set him up (always unsuccessfully), yet his innermost circle does not bother trifling with such affairs. Most others are simply too terrified to even approach him, much less ask him about his personal life. 

His therapist will give you a long, drawn out explanation describing his innermost fears of losing those closest to him, brought on by the suicide of his father and the subsequent death of Rin and Obito, and so on and so on. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will say that he loves his dogs too much to ever have a romantic interest while Gai will heartily chuckle and announce that his best friend is too cool and perfect to find a worthy partner. 

Kakashi’s answer? What a pain.

**Author's Note:**

> again, i find myself writing about kakashi. he truly is my favorite character.


End file.
